Pride and Prejudice
by Gaybow
Summary: Às vezes as primeiras impressões não são corretas ou completas. Cabe a cada um julgar sem conceitos pré-estabelecidos.  The Gazette AoiXUruha
1. Chapter 1

A banda The Gazette não me pertence, mas vi meu futuro nas cartas e isso irá durar pouco tempo.

Essa fic é inspirada no livro orgulho e preconceito, mas isso era a idéia original...¬¬""  
Ficou tão diferente que dá vontade de chorar! -.-  
Então se não conhece pode ler de boa... :T

Participação especial de Dercy Gonçalves.. :T

* * *

_"A vaidade e o orgulho são coisas diferentes, embora as palavras sejam frequentemente usadas como sinônimos. Uma pessoa pode ser orgulhosa sem ser vaidosa. O orgulho se relaciona mais com a opinião que temos de nós mesmos, e a vaidade, com o que desejaríamos que os outros pensassem de nós"_

É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um jovem gay e solteiro está sempre à procura de um namorado.² Apesar de não concordar com isso, devo dizer que me enquadro nessa afirmação. O que posso fazer quanto a isso? Moro em uma cidade pequena e as opções para namorados são deprimentes:

Candidato número 1 - O filho do padeiro

Candidato número 2 - O próprio padeiro

Candidato número 3 - Algum jovem vagabundo sem qualquer perspectiva de vida.

Mas deixando de draminhas adolescente de lado, eu tenho uma família maravilhosa,completamente alienada, mas ainda sim os amo. Meus pais trabalham na escola onde estudo. Gackt, meu pai, é professor de matemática. Desconfio que ele comprou o diploma, ele parece só ensinar lá para poder dar em cima de meu padrinho Hyde.

Dercy é minha louca mãe e professora de história. Essa das duas uma: ou seduziu ou ameaçou alguém pra arranjar o diploma.

E finalmente meu querido irmão Ruki, que apesar da carinha de anjo às vezes assusta quando a palavra "baixinho" é dita perto dele, faz um drama que faria as cenas finais de Titanic te darem sono. Se descobriu gay recentemente, mas aceitou a coisa muito bem. Que injusto! Quando eu sai do armário fiquei deprimido por muito tempo, porque ele não?

Nota mental: arrumar alguém para ele!

Sou vice-presidente do grêmio da _Escola Austen_¹, e é em dias como hoje que me arrependo amargamente de ter aceito o cargo. Estou ajudando na organização das boas vindas dos alunos desse ano e me pergunto, porque aceitei mesmo? Ahhh claro, a popularidade que vem de bônus com o cargo é realmente tentadora...kukuku

Não que eu seja fútil ou superficial, apenas aprecio ser admirado. Que culpa tenho eu se sou inteligente, agradável e sem falsa modéstia, gostoso? Quantos garotos conseguem andar na rua com as coxas do lado de fora e ainda parecerem inocentes?

Meu padrinho me disse que seu sobrinho Reita iria morar com ele. Assim como seu melhor amigo Aoi e seu irmãozinho Kai que irão morar na casa ao lado. E que por falta de coisa melhorestudarão na nossa escola. Em uma cidade pequena pessoas novas são um colírio para nossos olhos. E eles ainda são da capital! Será que são bonitos? A variedade por aqui anda muito escassa.

Infelizmente eles três não irão chegar a tempo das boas vindas do colégio, mais espero ver eles no segundo dia de aula.

~oOo~

– URUHA SUA BICHA! ACORDE LOGO PORRA, SE NÃO VOU AÍ E ENFIO A CULHER DE PAU NO TEU CU! - OK, eu já disse que minha mãe é louca? Pois vale a pena te lembrar. Ela não podia me acordar com um "acorde filhinho do meu coração"?

Levantei, acordei meu irmão – tarefa que diga-se de passagem é um inferno -, nos arrumamos e pegamos carona com O Gackt. Que mal há em pegar carona com o pai? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM UM PAI COMO O MEU! Que tipo de pai obriga os filhos à ouvirem coisas como "I will survive", "Macho Man" e " It´s raining men" no caminha da escola? Depois perguntam porque sou assim...

– Chegamos crianças!- nós crescemos, okay?

- Epa crianças não!- disse Ruki já estressadinho - já somos quase adultos!

- O Uruha pode até ser..- Saiu do carro e sorriu enquanto ia embora. - Mais você vai ter que comer muito feijão com chouriça pra ser um adulto.

Mesmo soltando fogo pelas ventas o_ chibi _foi para a sua sala de aula que era 1 ano menor que a minha. Ele já devia estar acostumado, nosso pai sempre foi assim.

Mal entro na escola e...

- LOIRA!- apresento meu querido presidente do grêmio, ex-ficante e atual amigo: Miyavi. Como esse pergaminho de pernas consegue ser presidente nem que seja de um "clube de manicures dos pés esquerdos e esquecidos" eu realmente não faço idéia. Ele chegou aqui na cidade faz uns 2 anos assustando todos, mas se mostrou um bom garoto. Quando quer é claro.

- Bom dia Myv. Loira é o seu pai. Você já conseguiu ver os alunos novos? - Perguntei sem tentar esconder o meu interesse, tentar enganar o Miyavi é difícil até para mim.

- Interessado Uru-chan? Já me esqueceu? - se fez de magoado e continuou - Eles estão ali, vou logo dizendo que vou comer o pequeno sorridente e você não entre no meio. Apesar de que acho que você irá preferir um dos outros dois. - me apontou o lugar onde estavam sentados e logo fui com ele me apresentar.

Somos do grêmio ora bolas. Só estamos tentando dar as boas vindas, cheeeeeeios de boas intenções. *sorriso falso*

- Prazer em Conhecê-los, somos do grêmio estudantil - apontei para o Mvy - ele é Miyavi e eu sou Uruha e queriamos nos oferecer pra os apresentar o colégio. - eu sou ou não sou a reencarnação da gentileza?

- Seria muito gentil da parte de vocês.- respondeu o Sr colgate que era bonzinho demais para seu próprio bem já que estava na mira do Mvy - me chamo Kai.

- Ahhh, mas não é nada gracinha, é nossa obrigação, e um prazer é claro. - já em cima do garoto Miyavi? Vixe, o garoto ficou vermelho, conhecendo o mvy ele gamou depois dessa reação kawaii.

- Já que é obrigação não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Podemos nos virar sozinhos.- falou o tal Aoi com uma voz gélida, ele era definitivamente o meu tipo, sem dúvida lindo, mas quero distância de pessoas tão grossas.

- Aoi não fale assim com o Miyavi-san! Ele só queria ser gentil.- falou o pobre Kai exasperado.- desculpa aí gente, ele acordou de mal humor.

- Ele está sempre de mal humor... só melhora quando conhece melhor as pessoas. - explicou o loiro estranho de faixa no nariz, não sei porque mais simpatizei bastante com ele apesar de não fazer meu tipo. Mas parece fazer o do Ruki...kuku(estranhos se entendem) - Meu nome é Reita, prazer. Meu tio me falou de você Uruha-san, afilhado dele não é? Somos quase parentes.

- Ele também me falou de vocês, estávamos ansiosos!- falei excitado - Não é sempre que aparecem novas pessoas por aqui.

- Realmente, deve ser cansativo viver em um lugar como esse. Sempre as mesmas pessoas, muita limitação e pouca variedade de tipos.² - Aoi se manifestou novamente, que garoto irritante e petulante. Não acredito! Isso que vejo nos lábios dele é um sorriso de escárnio?

- Nem tanto quanto você imagina, as pessoas estam sempre em constante mudança, sempre há algo de novo nelas. Além do que, o que importa realmente não é quantidade mas sim qualidade, não é?- aháaa aguenta essa agora beiçudo.

E para minha surpresa ele riu.

- A cidade está crescendo, daqui a pouco vamos ter tanta variedade quanto na capital, né uru-chan?- Miyavi falou e recebeu um olhar raivoso de Aoi. O que esse cara tem? Distúrbios da personalidade?

-Acho que já tá na hora de irmos pra sala. Não quero chegar atrasado hoje! - falou Reita cheio de energia tentando acabar com o clima ruim.

- Vê se comporta-se Reita! Bom, bye gente, eu naum sou da sala de vocês, sou segundo ano ainda. Boa sorte!- disse o kai, bem que achei ele novinho.

- Eu também não sou da mesma sala que eles. Sou de uma turma diferente. Te acompanho até sua sala fofura.- falou Miyavi enquanto passava o braço nos ombros do Kai.

Aoi não pareceu gostar da idéia, mas Reita sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ele pareceu aceitar. Que cara neurótico!

- Kai-chan! - chamei - Se achar um anão de jardim chamado Ruki pode falar com ele porque é meu irmão!

- Deixa o toco de amarrar jegue escutar isso e vamos ter uma explosão nuclear! - riu myv - bye bye gente. Juro que cuido muito bem dele Aoi-chan!

Se o Mayavi naum tivesse ido tão rápido aposto que levaria uma cadeirada do tal Aoi pela pirraça.

- Booooom, onde é a nossa sala Uruha? - Reita, porque será que ele usa essa faixa? Será que ele é que nem voldemort do Harry Potter?³ Que seja, pelo menos parece ser um good boy.

~oOo~

O professor Hyde estava falando sobre o livro "Orgulho e Preconceito"(Pride and Prejudice), não posso negar que é um bom livro. Não entendi ele muito bem, mas não posso deixar de me sentir parecido com seus personagens. Afinal sou tão orgulhoso quanto eles. Será que também estou evolto nessa bolha que é o preconceito?

- Basta ver como a autora, a partir de suas personagens, ironiza a frivolidade e a fraqueza de caráter das pessoas. Nesse ponto, também é correto afirmar que o romance é uma crítica de costumes do seu tempo, uma vez que, pela imitação, chega a satirizar determinados tipos de pessoas cujo único fim é atingir um status elevado na sociedade, descartando a importância de ter uma opinião mais profunda acerca do mundo que o cerca. Sem contar que..

O sino tocou interrompendo o professor, graças aos céus vou parar com minha auto-avaliação. Crises existenciais podem esperar para a hora de dormir.

Eu, Reita e Aoi fomos buscar Ruki e o Kai na sala deles. O mvy? Se quiser ele que venha nos procurar ora bolas.

- Gente! Estamos aqui! - gritou kai de longe ao lado de meu irmão, espero que se tornem amigos, meu irmão precisa ter um bom exemplo a seguir, e eu e meu pai não somos os melhores.(nem comento a Dercy)

- Reita, Aoi... esse é meu nii-chan Ruki.

- Prazer. - Aoi e sua frieza me irritam, se acha melhor que os outros por acaso?

- Tudo bem _chibi_? Vê se cuida bem do Kai viu? Estamos contando com você! - disse reita que parecia estar... interessado?

PARA TUDO! Reita o chamou de chibi! E o salva-vidas de aquário apenas ficou... vermelho? Eu até poderia achar fofo se naum estivesse com meu queixo lá no chão.

- Muito bom conhecer vocês! Meu irmão vai mostrar o colégio? Posso ir também? - ufa! esse é meu irmão. Mostrando sua atitude.

- Claro, vai ser um prazer chaveirinho! - Reita, sou seu fã.

~oOo~

Já estava terminando de mostrar o colégio. O Miyavi não larga o pé do Kai, o Reita só falta babar no meu irmão e eu fiquei do lado do Aoi que fuzilava o Mvy com o olhar. Devia ser um pecado ser tão lindo e ter um personalidade tão ruim! Um crime pelo menos! Uma boca que devia ter sido criada para coisas mais prazerosas e não para falar grosseirias e dar sorrisos irônicos. Forca para ele!

-HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA

Err preciso dizer que ninguém entendeu esse risada repentina que parece ser a do Mvy?

- Q-que foi Miyavi-san? - Cara, tenho pena do pobre Kai.

- Uru e Ruki! Aquele ali agarrando o prof Hyde não é seu paizinho? - miyavi apontou pra meu pai que tentava abraçar o Hyde, parecia um carrapato.

- Sim, mas essa cara ainda me mata de vergonha.

- Eu iria ameaçar contar pra mamãe, mas da última vez que tentei ela disse que faz coisa muito pior.- Ruki tentou falar com a mamãe? Que desperdício de saliva.

- Titio é gay? - Reita não apareceu tão assustado...bom sinal.

- Teria algum problema se ele fosse? - Ruki perguntou com uma pontinha de raiva.

- Claro que não chibi. Até porque eu seria hipócrita se fosse contra. - O que quis dizer com isso Sr-sem-nariz? Ruki parecia que ia perguntar por isso quando Hyde apareceu. Claro que com o braço de meu pai no seu ombro.

- Garotos, queria convidar vocês para minha festa de aniversário Sábado. Vai ser lá em casa e alguns alunos mais próximos a mim estaram lá. Mas já vou avisando que só entra com presente! - disse sorrindo, pode parecer anti-ético um professor chamar apenas alguns alunos para sua festa. Mas ele é muito gente boa e por isso alguns alunos são realmente amigos dele. Meu padrinho parece tímido, mas alguém que conhece meu pai desde a adolêscencia não pode ser realmente uma boa pessoa.- E há, vai ser uma festa à fantasia.

- YAHOO! Tô convidado também né Hydezinho? Bebida e comida de graça? Não posso faltar! - fala isso com um sorriso na cara.- Mas não chama muita gente porque detesto te dividir.- Pai, poderia se matar por favor?

- OK pai, dá pra parar porque se não eu vou vomitar? - Ruki me compreende.

- Tudo bem pintor de roda-pé, mas faço isso só porque te amo viu?- e deu um beijinho no rosto do Ruki que não gostou nada disso. - byeee byeee galerinha bonita! - saiu quase carregando o pobre Hyde.

Lá se vai meu pai plastificado. Por sinal. Quantos anos ele tem? Mistéeeeeeeerio!

Minha conclusão sobre as pessoas que conheci hoje:

Kai, mais fofo que a bunda da Dercy. Reita, acho cada vez mais que esse cara é um extraterrestre. Aoi... um completo idiota.

* * *

_¹- homenagem a minha querida Jane Austen_

_²-Frase tirada do livro.. :T_

_³- alguém não viu Harry Potter pelo amor de deus?-.-_

_OK, é isso!  
Agora se quiserem que esses dois se entendam que tal mandar Reviews? *cara de pidona*  
Tô tãaao carente de Reviews... não custa nada...ç.ç *cara de choro*_

_Se não mandarem eu mato o Ruki! ò.ó *aponta um caneta afiada pra ele*  
nyaaahh eu naum consigo...  
. [/Editada: 17/02/2010]_

P.s: minha primeira fic escrita a séculos atrás. É uma vergonha, eu sei.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V de Aoi

* * *

As pessoas geralmente se enganam ao meu respeito. Eu não sou esse poço de grosseria que pareço, só que aprendi da maneira dura a sempre ter o pé atrás em relação as outras pessoas. Porque precisaria ser gentil, feliz e saltitante quando não é assim que me sinto? Apenas sou verdadeiro.

Faz alguns dias que me mudei pra essa cidade e ainda estou assustado. Aqui parece só haver criaturas bizarras! Primeiro me aparecem Uruha e o tal Miyavi.

O primeiro me faz lembrar uma borboleta, e eu odeio borboletas. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo sendo na maioria das vezes falsos. A primeira vista achei que se tratava de uma linda mulher, mas a natureza foi sábia dando a ele um voz grossa como a de um homem. Isso me salvou de uma enrascada! Ele me irrita profundamente, com seu jeitinho falsamente cordial e politicamente correto. Sei que no fundo ele não é nada disso que deixa transparecer.

O outro me faz sentir mais que irritação, é ódio mesmo. Porque? Acho que é porque ele se parece com um antigo amigo meu. Confiaria a minha vida àquele traidor, e ele simplesmente fez da vida do meu irmãozinho Kai um inferno. Bom, não quero lembrar dele agora.

Tem também o Ruki, esse parece ser um punkzinho legal. Mais como no sangue dele corre o mesmo que no do Uruha e do Gackt, eu não confiaria.

Reita está de quatro pelo garoto. Se bem que no futuro provavelmente será o

Okay, essa piada foi horrível.

Foi um choque para mim quando soube que o Rei gostava de garotos. No começo foi difícil, mas ele é meu amigo né? Apenas disse pra não se aproximar de mim. Ele apenas respondeu "Se acha um gostoso né Aoi? Relaxa que nem que você quisesse eu iria te pegar.". Perai! assim ele me ofende! Sou uma tentação pra ambos o sexos e sei disso.

Como dizia, não sou tão ruim. Mais ultimamente nem eu estou me suportando.

~oOo~

- Aoi! Acorda, vamos nos atrasar para a escola! - Quem ousa me acordar do meu sono de beleza?

- Escola é para fracos, eu sou forte e vou dormir!

- Assim vai ficar burrinho. Tem que ir para a escola aprender.- Kai é que parece o irmão mais velho desse relação.

- Pra quê estudar se vamos morrer?

- Dá pra parar com a filosofia de aluno vagabundo? E você parece um zumbi quando está acordando, assustador. - Falou o Kai com aquelas covinhas fofas.

- OK, tô acordado, senta ai que quero falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Sobre você e aquele pavão chamado Miyavi!

- Não comece Aoi, já disse que ele é uma boa pessoa!

- Você já se enganou antes, porque com ele seria diferente? Ele é o mesmo tipo de pessoa!

- Aoi, eu fui fraco e infantil naquela época. Não vou confiar nele tão fácil. Mas também não vou fechar meu coração da mesma forma que você está fazendo! Devia dar mais créditos as pessoas. - Começou com uma ponta de raiva, mas depois se acalmou.- Agora levanta e vem tomar café, preguiçoso.

Fizemos nossas necessidades básicas e fomos na casa ao lado ver se Reita e Hyde estavam prontos. Pegar carona com seu professor é no mínimo constrangedor,mas é melhor que ir a pé.

- Bom dia garotos! - Falou Hyde enquanto todos entravam no carro.

- Bom dia querido professor! - Um coro foi ouvido.

- A festa já é amanhã né? Vai fantasiado do que Hyde? - perguntei já curioso por causa do mistério que todos faziam.

- Se-gre-do! Deixe de ser curioso Aoi! Isso vai estragar a graça! - ele respondeu.

- Quem hoje em dia ainda faz festa a fantasia? Tio você é doido.- Concordo com o Reita!

- Foi o Gacchan que me convenceu, ele gosta muito desse tipo de coisa. Deve ser fetiche. - Não entendo a relação deles dois. Uma hora meu tio está correndo dele como o diabo foje da cruz e outras está desse jeito.

Chegamos na escola, que desde criança apelidei de inferno. Fazer o quê se sempre fui preguiçoso?

- Não, nem pensar Miyavi! - Na porta da sala já dava para ouvir os gritos desesperados do Uruha.

- Mais você apostou comigo! Isso não seria ético da sua parte.- O tal miyavi rebatia.

- Mas é ridículo! Que tal trocar minha prenda por dinheiro? - Pedia ele com esperança.

- Nem pensar! aposta é aposta! Relaxa, é uma festa a fantasia todos vão estar com roupas suspeitas! O Ruki nem reclamou do dele!

- Mas a do Ruki não é - Ele parou ao ver eu e o Reita entrando.

- Bom diiiiiiiaaa! - Reita interrompeu bem na hora. Esganaria esse cara se não fosse meu amigo.

- Bom dia! - Os dois falaram

- Bom dia. - Falei sem muito ânimo.

O Miyavi ao me ver deu qualquer desculpa e foi embora para sua classe.

- Ele tá fugindo de mim.- Constatei surpreso e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E quem não fugiria? Você persegue ele sem motivo - falou uruha com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não é sem motivos. Eu não gosto dele, não é motivo suficiente?

- Você me tratava do mesmo jeito. Devo supor que subi no seu conceito essa semana? Quem sabe daqui à alguns messes você começa a me tratar como ser humano. A que devo essa súbita mudança?

- Apesar de não gostar da sua falsidade, acredito que não mereça ser tratado como cachorro, já que é assim que vc me acusa de tratar o rascunho de redação.

- Rascunho de redação? Novo apelido para o Mvy? Acho que ele vai gostar, bem melhor do que o jeito que você o chamava antigamente. Como era mesmo? "pavão"? Devia saber que é feio dar esse tipo de apelido para as pessoas. - Ele falava como se não fizesse o mesmo.

- Esteja agradecido de eu não colocar um apelido em você Uru-chan.

- Uru-chan? Já estamos nesse nível de intimidade e eu nem sabia? Deviamos sair pra tomar um chope e conversar sobre nossos traumas de infância. Eu tenho medo de palhaços, você não? - Ele me perguntou com cinismo.

- Mas é claro que tenho! - Falei entrando em seu joguinho - Nunca mais comi na McDonald por medo daquele palhaço pedófilo que parece com o capeta. Não concorda comigo?

- Claro que concordo! Ele só não é mais assustador que o fofão, mas ainda sim dá medo.

Reita assistia a conversa que parecia ser de outro planeta pra ele. Desde quando eu e o Uruha éramos amigos? Desde nunca meu caro. Apenas é divertido conversar com ele.

A professora entrou na sala. Era a tal Dercy. È melhor eu parar de pensar, sério, ela me dá medo.

Quem é mais velho? Gackt, Hyde ou Dercy? Mistéeeeerio.

~oOo~

E o sábado chegou.

Entrei na festa junto ao Kai. Eu estava vestido de vampiro, sei que não é nada criativo mas era o que sobrou do halloween e eu não tava com saco de comprar nada novo. Kai que estava encantado com a decoração e estava fantasiado de doraemon¹. Tudo estava muito bem decorado, a casa parecia mais uma grande boate. Tinha fantasias de todos os tipos, diabinhos, personagens de filmes, Xena, Chaves, princesas... tinha até um Silvio Santos lá, e o idiota que se vestiu dele era o tal Miyavi.

- A festa tá linda, mas onde está o Reita e o aniversáriante? - Kai perguntava entusiasmado. Faz tempo que não íamos a alguma festa.

- Ali tá o Reita e... - parei de falar quando vi do que o Reita tava vestido. Nada do mundo poderia ser mais chocante do que ver seu melhor amigo tirado a bad boy vestido de... pikachu!

- Nyaaahh você tá lindo rei-chan. - falou Kai em um de seus momentos gays. Ele precisa urgentimente de óculos.

- Você também está uma graça Kai. - disse ele e olhou pra mim com descrença. - Vampiro Aoi? podia ter sido menos original não? As pessoas vão ficar com inveja.

- Pelo menos não estou vestido de um rato amarelo que só sabe falar coisas obcenas. Pelo amor de deus Reita, pikachu? Assim você me envergonha.

- Deixa de ser fresco e aproveita.

Achei o Hyde, que estava fantasiado de noiva² e desejei um feliz aniversário. Ele é uma boa pessoa no final das contas. Porque não me choquei com meu professor vestido de noiva? Depois que um pikachu de faixa aparece...o resto é fácil de digerir.

Nesta hora entrou a famila Bennett. Gackt estava vestido de militar², Dercy de freira(?) e Rukide o terrivel Hulk. Ok, esta foi no mínimo escrota, ele no máximo estava parecendo uma miniatura de Shrek.

- Mesmo fantasiado de uma criatura tão horrenda você continua uma graça Ruki. - falava Reita que já tinha ido para o lado de Ruki. - Quem teve esse senso de humor distorcido pra te fazer usar isso?

- Perdi em um jogo com o Miyavi e estou pagando por isso.- Falou Ruki animado em ver Reita. - Mas e você? Foi obrigado ou realmente quer que todas as garotinhas da festa olhem apenas pra você por estar tão fofo?

- Só existe uma pessoa que me interessa aqui.- Reita falou com um olhar intenso. Parem de ficar paquerando na minha frente! É nojento ver o acasalamento entre o pikachu e o Hulk. Eca!

- GENTE! Vamos deixar de ser empata-foda e ir embora. Esses dois querem ficar sozinhos cacete! Filhinho, se esse dai - Dercy apontou para o Reita - Dermorar pra tomar a iniciativa leva ele para o quarto e...

- Mãe, caramba! - gritou Ruki morrendo de vergonha.

- Não fale assim com sua mãe mocinho! Não está vendo que ela até controlou em 90% os xingamentos dela, só pra não envergonhar vocês? - disse Gackt que parecia só se divertir com a situação. - Vamos deixar eles sozinhos gente! Mas usem camisinha quando subirem viu? - Deu o golpe de misericórdia e saiu abraçando Hyde pela cintura e rindo.

Todos começaram a se distanciar. Reita e Ruki foram para um canto conversar, Kai foi atrás do pavão e me deixaram sozinho. Muito bonito isso né?

A Dercy a essa hora já estava dançando coladinha com um cara que tinha idade pra ser seu bisneto.

E onde está o Uruha? Estava curioso do que ele se fantasiaria depois do que aconteceu na sala de aula.

Foi só eu me perguntar isso e ele apareceu na sala vestindo uma roupa de Lolita gótica que - não me entendam mal - fez meus instintos mais primitivos rugirem.

Usava um vestido curto, preto, com espartilho e cheio de fitas. Usava também um sapato de boneca com uma meia e sinta-liga. Seus cabelos loiros pareciam mais longos e tinham uma cartola loita em cima deles. O batom dele era preto e lhe dava um ar sensual.

Sério que ele não era uma garota? E o que era essa aura que me atraia até ele? Como um garoto podia ter coxas tão lisas e roliças? Se recomponha Aoi! É só um garoto gostoso que parece uma menina. Nada demais.

Ele andou até mim.

- Cadê todo mundo? - perguntou, me tirando de meus pensamentos pervertidos envolvendo uma certa lolita. Ele estava meio emburradinho, que meigo. - Sairam do carro e nem me esperaram.

- ham?Ah, tá todo mundo espalhado por ai. - Tudo bem que eu estava embasbacado, mas nunca perderia a chance de gozar da cara dele. Já viu como ele fica fofinho bravo? - Qual é a dessa roupa? Finalmente resolveu assumir seu verdadeiro 'eu'? Devo dizer que você fica melhor assim. Combina mais com sua personalidade.

- Acha mesmo Aoi? - a voz dele contia um pouco de raiva - Mas não se confunda, ainda sou um garoto debaixo dessas roupas. - ele se aproximou sedutoramente. - Então pare de de babar em cima de mim como se eu fosse um garota .

- Desculpe, mas foi irresistível. Não me culpe, é sua culpa por usar uma roupa dessas.- Me defendi sendo sincero como sempre.

- O que tem minha roupa? - Ela...digo... ele chegou mais perto - Quer dizer que sou um tentação pra você Aoi-chan? - ele parecia se divertir muuuito me vendo visivelmente excitado.

- Confesso que sim. Mas é apenas enquanto você está vestido de mulher. Amanhã esse encanto será desfeito. E você voltará a ser apenas um garoto irritante da minha sala que não me desperta nenhum interesse desse tipo. - Menti, não tem como não se render aos encantos dele mesmo vestindo um saco de batatas. Mas eu nunca admitiria.

- Então façamos um acordo! - ele disse com um sorriso maquiavélico - Esqueça que sou um garoto irritante por uma noite e amanhã tudo voltará a ser como antes. Essa noite apenas aproveite.

O que fazer em uma hora como essa? Fiz o que qualquer homem corajoso faria. FUGI!

Okay, essa não foi a atitude mais admirável que eu já tive, mas estava desesperado! Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro, mas para minha surpresa o Uruha me seguiu, andando felinamente atrás de mim, atravessando aquele mar de pessoas. Entrei no banheiro e um pouco depois ele entrou também. F-U-D-E-U!

- Err... Seu pai estava procurando você uruha. - falei nervoso com a presença dele. Não era o mesmo Uruha de sempre, era como uma aranha tentando me envolver em sua teia. - Acho que era importante.

- Qual é o seu problema Aoi? Está com medo de mim? Juro que não mordo.- O desgraçado falou com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas se você pedir com carinho posso abrir uma exceção.

Era impressão minha ou estava muuuuito quente lá dentro?

Ele foi se aproximando novamente, espalmou a mão em meu peito e foi me empurrando para dentro do box de tomar banho. Começou a roçar sua coxa no meu baixo ventre e colou sua boca em meu ouvido.

- Pra quem covardemente fugiu de mim, você está bem animadinho Aoi-chan. - eu não devia deixar ele fazer isso comigo. Só que não podia negar que estava adorando cada toque dele.- Não te culpo, sei que sou gostoso.

- N-não seja metido Uru-love. - Merda, minha voz falhou. - Qualquer um poderia me deixar exicitado vestido dessa maneira.

- Sério? - Parece que ele levou isso como um desafio. - Vamos ver então.

Se aproximou com o olhar transbordando malícia e me beijou. Primeiramente fiquei irritado, depois confuso, e finalmente desejoso por mais. Na hora não pensei em nada. Foda-se que ele é um garoto!

O agarrei ferozmente e correspondi o beijo cheio de desejo. Pedi passagem para minha língua e ele prontamente a permitiu. Minhas mãos agarraram suas belas coxas, desceram até seus joelhos e os puxei até a altura de minha cintura. O prensei contra a parede de vidro do box com certa violência. Era um beijo rápido, feroz e cheio de luxúria.

Mas um barulho se vez ouvir na porta do banheiro. Tinha gente entrando lá. Mas logo agora droga? Irritado eu fui ver quem era e... MEU DEUS! Eu não precisava ver isso!

Eu tive sorte ou azar deles aparecerem?

* * *

¹-doraemon - É um bichinho azul irritante e famoso entre as crianças japas. Dizem as más línguas que é coisa do demo! (nesse caso eu concordo! :T)

²-Gackt e Hyde REALMENTE se vestiram de noiva e militar para uma apresentação juntos. :T (alguém ai tem o video?)

Quem será que apareceu se agarrando no banheiro? (é meio óbvio... mas deixa né...u.u)  
weeeeeeeeee  
Queria agradecer as pessoas que mandaram reviews pra mim, fiquei muito feliz!  
Maaaas ainda foi pouco! e_é  
sim, sou uma pessoa muito gananciosa!  
Se não mandarem reviews vou colocar Silvio Santos na estória e ele vai estuprar o Ruki! ò.ó *pessoa que adora fazer da vida do ruki um inferno*  
sejam bonzinhos plix...ç.ç


End file.
